Best Friends
by eternalotaku
Summary: Renji's depressed after Rukia's departure from Soul Society, and while contemplating the events that have led to this point, he comes to a realization. Finally slightly updated and revised. Mild IchigoxRukia


Renji looked out the large, oak framed window on the far side of his chambers. A cool breeze drifted through it, and the voices of his fellow shinigami could be heard from below. Nice weather today, but Renji was far from noticing, as he was lost in thought. It had been a little over a week since Rukia had gone back with that boy, that Kurosaki Ichigo. At first, he had been reluctant to let Rukia go back to the human world. He was truly worried... Or was it jealous? He knew she would be safe with Ichigo, but still... He shifted himself to lean his back on the window, resting his right hand on the rough windowsill's wood.

Kuchiki Rukia, the dark haired shinigami of a noble family, his very best friend, his most treasured companion, the one person he cared about most. He hadn't wanted her to return to that world, away from the status and respect she had work for so long, away from those who cared about her here... Away from him. Yet he held his tongue for her sake, yet again.

He had always been there with her, and her with him... That's always how it was, just them, Abarai Renji and Rukia... Best friends, before and after her being adopted by the noble Kuchiki family.

He knew things about her no one else did, things about her past he would never repeat without her permission, because Rukia and he were best friends... Because he was the only one she felt she could turn to... Until just a few months ago that is. His muscles tensed, and his free hand curled into a fist as the memories flooded back yet again.

She had gone on a routine hollow hunt, he had expected her to return within a few hours. But when she had not returned five hours later, he could remember crystal clear the fear he had felt... How he couldn't sleep no matter what he had tried. For days after with no word about her condition, the stress was really taking a tole on his overall health. His lack of sleep really starting to show... He had made an amateur mistake fighting with a hollow and it had resulted in him coming back with a large gash in his side.

While bandaging him, Hinamori had politely reminded him that Rukia was a very capable girl. He had just nodded as she walked off with Hitugaya. He knew that! Of course she was! She one of the strongest shinigami he knew. She was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry! The memory of a large bruise on his cheek he had gotten when commenting playfully on her below average stature was proof enough of that. He had gotten more than a few odd looks in the week and a half it took to heal.

Its not that he didn't believe in her. No, far from it, she had all the faith he was capable of giving. He believed in her, that all there was to it, but still, if that was so, then why did he feel this constant anxiety? Why did he always feel as if he wanted to run out and look for her?

Then, there was when he had learned the truth. She was in a faux body, currently living among the humans. That was the part he could readily accept. The part he couldn't however, was far more hurtful. She had had her powers taken away, no, she had given her power away... To a human a none the less!

She could have contacted him if need be, but she chose not too...

"Why?" He kept asking himself this same question over and over... Why hadn't she called for him, when he was the one praying for her safe return day in and out? Why did she feel the need to stay with that human boy, when it was he, not Ichigo that was the one who had been beside her this whole time? He just couldn't understand that was so great about that boy...

Yet he had kept believing in her even after that...

At first he had sworn he could kill the human that took her power and return Rukia home, But when he had gone with Captain Kuchiki to retrieve her, she hadn't even noticed them, her expression looked so.. Human it scared him. What had this human boy done to her, to make have that look...?

But then, during Ichigo's rescue attempt, he finally understood why... Ichigo cared, enough to put his life on the line for her...Against unimaginably doubtful odds, against one who had clearly beaten, and nearly killed him before. He cared... A lot, more than a friend could. This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki... He loved Rukia. Plain and simple, maybe Ichigo himself didn't even realized it yet.

Renji did though... He knew that Ichigo would go to any lengths necessary to protect her. For that at least, he was thankful.

He saw the way Rukia looked at him, and knew their feelings quite mutual and very strong! Yes he was sure, nothing could keep them apart. Not Soul Society, and not him.

Even if he wanted to he couldn't... Ichigo especially wouldn't allow it, but would he try? He thought for a moment. No. He was Rukia's best friend, he wanted her happiness, even if it hurt him, he would always be there for her. He would always be her best friend.

Before the group had left Soul Society, Renji had said he would visit when he could, which resulted in a fight between him and Ichigo however, their confrontation had ended in a rather peaceful farewell.

Then two days ago, after a successful soul burial, he had decided to keep his word and drop by. Ichigo seemed somewhat annoyed, but certainly not angry, probably in part because Rukia had been glad to see him, knowing he was no threat to their safety, Ichigo had somewhat reluctantly welcomed him in. Rukia had shown him around a bit, and seemed to really enjoy explaining some modern things, such as how to drink from a juice box.

During their adventure in town, they passed by a pet shop, and Rukia's eyes had immediately lit up, as she trotted over and engrossed herself in watching them, her face squished against the cool glass window. Renji smiled fondly at the sight, he hadn't seen that expression come over her features nearly enough as of late. She always did love those damn furry creatures. It was during this pause that the two boys had spoken. At first they were silent, both watching Rukia from a nearby bench with an amused expression. Then Renji's smirk disappeared as he turned to face the orange haired boy.

"You better take care of her" he said in a low serious tone of voice, "For your sake". Upon hearing these words, Ichigo's expression changed to match the red head's beside him.

"I will, he said determinedly "I swear, I'll protect her, and do whatever I can to keep her happy "For her sake" he paused, "And mine."

"You better, or I'll kick your ass, cause of course..." Renji said with a smirk "You and I both know, it's only by fluke that you could ever beat me!"

"What the hell?" " You wanna fight, you funny eyebrowed bastard?" He asked loudly.

They looked at each other, and for just a second, a look of understanding passed through both man's eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Rukia shouted, standing a few steps away, with questioning look.

"Nothing, no big deal" Ichigo replied, walking passed her.

"Yeah, whatever" The other man said, following suit.

Rukia stood there looking confused, before realizing she was being left behind, and running to catch up.

Deciding it was time to go, Renji walked to the window and prepared to jump out. But Rukia halted him.

"Renji!" Rukia began. "Thanks for coming today..."

"Hey, I can't leave you in the hands of this reckless bastard for too long unattended, can I?" He spoke matter of factually "He might start swinging that large chunk of metal he calls a sword, and cut of his hand off by accident." He stated while smirking at Ichigo. "I've gotta help you baby sit him."

Ichigo silently contemplated whether or not falling out an upper level window could hurt a shinigami.

"Well, I should go, I'll be sure to drop by again" he said putting his leg on the window sill ready to jump out.

"Because I'll always consider you my best friend" he said softly, and with that, he was gone.

"Renji!" She shouted, and was about to take a step towards the window, when a pair of strong arms sliding around her waist stopped her.

"Let him go, he'll be fine, he's a good friend" Ichigo whispered to her soothingly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I know" the girl replied, a smile appearing on her face, as she turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest, wrapping her own arms around him.

After that day, Renji had decided, no matter what happened, he would always be there for Rukia, and he was sure she'd be there for him if need be. Because they were best friends... This was, as always, his role in her life, and he would protect and fulfill it... For as long as he was able.


End file.
